A fight to remeber
by mimikko
Summary: rated for lemons limes and language. inu&kags some miro&san. inuyasha and kags get into a fight making kagomes miko power to awaken with this comes problems and love FULL SUMMARY INSIDE
1. Chapter 1

I want this to be a great story and I will work really hard on it so give me props if you like it if you don't tell me how I can fix that

Summary

Inu&kags miro&sango it has been three years since the inu-group has been searching for the jewel shards. Naraku has been defeated and with that miroku was cured from his wind tunnel. Butnaraku also broke the jewel before his demise and it is scattered again. Kagome and inuyasha fight once again but this time kagome doesn't run away. This time she confronts the mouthy hanyou and It leads up to some new problems , but also love?

Chapter 1 : The fight

"Wench hurry you lazy ass up " the irritated hanyou growled to the young woman that was still cleaning up last nights camp site.

" hold on inuyasha I need to put my sleeping bag away" kagome said in a tired voice, she had been up every night for a week helping shippo's nightmares she was drop dead tired thanks to it.

" you need to stop being so weak everyone dose more fighting then you have" inuyasha said in a more angry voice. He wanted to hurry up and get back to the old hags hut and then get back on the road.

kagome was to tired for this. She stood up and face the silver haired hanyou.

" it isn't so _easy_ being eighteen, going to school, keeping up grades, going to the feudal era to fight demons AND living with a arrogant dog!" she practically yelled in his face.

" Kikyou could have done it!" inuyasha growled back. He automatically regretted as he saw her eyes flash from hurt to angry

" kagome I- " inuyasha was cut off by kagome

" Kikyou couldn't deal with you either that's why she wanted to turn you human you _cur_" kagome hissed with bitter coldness before inuyasha could respond she started again " and all I have done was stand by you side even when you ran back to that clay pot and I never tried to make you be something you didn't want to be …so compared to Kikyou I am doing a _HELL _of a job" kagome yelled tears running down her face. She picked up her stuff, and walked pass the stunned hanyou. She picked up shippo and walked not looking back . Sango ran up to catch up with her.

Inuyasha was stunned '**_she's right and all I do Is yell at her…kagome……_**' inuyasha thought how could he be so stupid ?

When they got to keade's (sp?) hut it was silent . No one dared talk about the argument that happened this morning and kagome refused to sleep. She would show inuyasha she wasn't weak.

"kagome my child you look tired do ye need a nap?" keade asked

"well I have been having nightmares and kagome has been staying up with me " shippo said happily then returning to play with kilala.

Inuyasha felt his heart get heavy with guilt '**_that's why she was taking so long she has been staying up with that runt" _**inuyasha couldn't help but notice now that his miko looked exhausted, and he didn't even take the time to notice.

" I am fine keade thank you for your concern " kagome said , then turned to sango " want to go practice hand to hand combat" kagome asked with a smile to sango. The older demon slayer was like an older sister, and before they fought naraku sango agreed to teach kagome combat. So every time they had spare time they would practice.

" yeah sure if you are up to it " sango said worry about how tired kagome sounded.

" when did the slayer start teaching you how to fight wench" inuyasha asked angrily that he did not know about this.

Kagome didn't like his tone, and she was already pissed at him. So she stood and while walking out of the hut she turned to inuyasha and stared at him with the coldest stare that inuyasha had ever seen her use. She looked just like Kikyou in his eyes and when she spoke it sounded just like her as well.

" maybe if you cared about anything other then you precious Kikyou you would have known " and with that she left the hut, sango shortly after.

As kagome and sango trained kagome started getting mad '**_how dare he! While he slept I was up! And then he says I am weak the only reason I am here is for HIM!'_** as she started to get mad and more tired, her miko power grew till her fist started to burn sango.

" kagome! Stop your hurting me" sango exclaimed trying to dodged her friends glowing hands . Miroku who was watching the scene from under the sacred tree. Ran to help sango.

" kagome STOP" miroku yelled running at them

Inuyasha was in keada's hut when he heard miroku yell _kagome stop!_ inuyasha ran out the hut to find kagome glowing in a pink aura and fighting sango and miroku with all she had .

"Kagome!" inuyasha yelled tackling kagome to the ground . His skin started to burn but he still clung to kagome

" calm down kagome" he whispered in her ear " I'm sorry" he whispered

She cooled down and passed out.

Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and looked to miroku and sango.

" are you guys okay?" he asked

" yeah were fine is lady kagome alright though? Miroku asked his voice expressing his concern for the young miko.

" I don't know" inuyasha said in a worried voice as he ran to the old hags hut.

As keada heard what happened she came to a conclusion.

" young kagome being mad, and exhausted and her powers are growing she needs some rest as her miko powers grow it will make her more weak for a couple of weeks if she doesn't get rest it can be harmful to her health" keada explained

" what will happen when her powers grow?" sango asked

" she will be able to heal and what ever her mind and heart thinks is best for her it will do. I remember a miko that turned into a demon cause that is what her heart and mind truly wanted . Only time will tell with miss kagome here. She is already more powerful then my sister could ever hope to be . Now I must go get herbs for some villagers are sick and will need them" keadea explained leaving them. Sango snuggled up with shippo and fell asleep on a sleeping monks shoulder.

Inuyasha sat by kagome bed staring at his miko thinking '**_how can I be so stupid this is all my fault! If I would have let her take a break she wouldn't be like this…kagome…I love you so much….I'm sorry'_** inuyasha thought as he fell asleep holding kagome hand in his .

There you guys go I worked all day on that so me hope you likes it it is 1,000 words and 8 pages so I hope it was good. What is going on with kagome what dose her heart and mind want stay tuned

_**-Mimikko **_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey thanks to my first reviewer YaY Inu15kags Thank you ! Me loves you ! So you are the winner ding ding ding! Give me your name and you will be in here ! 

Chapter two

As kagome woke up she felt something warm on her hand. Her eyes fluttered open to find inuyasha still holding her hand in his sleep

She smiled warmly at the sliver doggy ears that twitched at the morning sounds.

'_**I hope I wasn't to hard on him about Kikyou…' **_she thought guilty at her words.**_ 'she meant so much to him…I should be grateful to her, she is the only one to show inuyasha kindness…because he is a hanyou…I think it makes him the best of both human and youkai ..I wish I was hanyou so maybe he wouldn't feel so lonely…and maybe…I wouldn't be so weak in his eyes' _ **kagome thought sadly.

"I'm sorry" she whispered to her sleeping hanyou friend.

"for what?" inuyasha asked waking up because of the quiet whisper

"for being weak and yesterday . I'm sorry I shouldn't have spoken like that about Kikyou" she whispered back with out looking up.

" no …I'm…sorry… I should have seen you were tired and gave you a break and about Kikyou I-"

Inuyasha was cut off by kagome " its okay inuyasha thank you for helping me yesterday" kagome said. Glad that she cut him off before he said the three word that would break her hear _I love Kikyou._

Inuyasha only nodded at a lost for words. Kagome got up form her bed mat and stretched . Inuyasha shook his head to her stubbornness.

"kagome you need rest" inuyasha said in a surprisingly gentle voice. Making kagome blink in surprise.

"no 'wench" kagome asked shocked

"feh" inuyasha replied with a light blush.

Kagome smiled gently. Truth was she was still very tired, but she didn't want inuyasha to see her as a 'lazy wench' . so she got up and grabbed a basket then she noticed she was in miko robes.

"inuyasha why am I in miko robes? And where are my clothes?" kagome asked confused.

Inuyasha explained what kaeda had said then said

" and during the fight with sango, when your powers grew you burned you uniform" he finished.

Kagome was shocked SHE was more _powerful _then Kikyou ever could _hope_ to be? "wow" was all she could say .

"don't ye worry child let fate run it course" keade said entering her hut.

"yes lady keade" kagome said slightly bowing and leaving the hut basket in hand. That what she would do let fate run its course. But what dose fate have in store for her ?

Their you go short but I have an appointment so gotta go ill update when I get home

Ja'ne !

-Mimikko


	3. Chapter 3

I thank all my reviewers

Chapter 3

Kagome was picking herbs for keada and the village. When a girl about two years old approached her.

"lady will you play wid me?" she asked. She was little for her age and was dressed in rags, and didn't have any shoes

"of course but would you do something for me first ?" kagome asked picking the little girl up.

"what?" the little girl replied with a smile. This lady was nice.

"What's your name?" kagome asked with a warm smile

"madori" the little girl replied

"well I have a surprise for you so lets go get it" kagome said . With the girl in one arm and her basket in the other heading towards the well.

Inuyasha had followed kagome to make sure she was safe. It didn't surprise him that kagome had took to the little girl. _**'I swear her trusting heart will be the end of her but that's what makes her **better **then Kikyou' **_inuyasha thought as he followed her to the well.

Kagome sat madori on the lip of the well and sat the basket in her lap. "madori your surprise is down the well will you watch my herbs and wait here for me?"

"ywes" madori said nodding her head as fast as she could.

Kagome grinned and jumped into the well. Welcomed by the blue light that engulfed her .

Inuyasha followed right after her. As he came to the modern area he found kagome s mom in a closet, trying to get a box right out of her reach.

" oh inuyasha dear will you be so kind as to get that box and give it to kagome she asked me for some of her childhood things." she asked with a motherly smile pointing to the box. Inuyasha merely nodded and got the box with no problem and carried it to kagome room. He found her in some jeans and a white tank top.

"here " inuyasha said holding out the box with a small blush. He would never admit it but he thought kagome looked sexy in her new modern clothes.

She smiled at him "thanks" she said sweetly . Taking the box from him and taking out an feudal Japan kimono . That her grandpa gave her as a costume one year for Halloween. She figured it wouldn't fit madori and madori would stick out with it. She also pulled out some sandals, a doll ,some beads and string, hair bows, a bathing suit, and a small yellow book bag and put all of it inside.

" hey kagome why are you bringing a shrunk bag?" inuyasha asked cocking his head to the side

'**_he is so cute' _**she thought with a tiny blush and a smile "it is small so a child can carry it " she replied

Inuyasha nodded his understanding . "hey inuyasha did you see a little girl sitting on the well?" kagome asked sweetly a little _to_ sweetly ,in Inuyasha's opinion .

"yeah " he said

"can she travel with us ? I don't think she has any parents and she needs some one please ill take care of her?" kagome asked pleadingly. She wanted to take care of this girl, she reminded her of herself at her age when her father died.

"whatever wench" inuyasha said. He already suspected it and he didn't really care.

"thank you inuyasha" kagome exclaimed as she hugged inuyasha and kissed his cheek leaving a blushing hanyou stunned.

"f-eh I'll be the one protecting her . Because your just a weak human" inuyasha commented trying to act normal

'_**if I was a hanyou I could protect me and madori and I wouldn't be **just** a weak human'**_ kagome thought sadly . As she was walking to her dresser she started to feel dizzy and tired . She started to wobble and she fell backwards. Inuyasha caught her before she met the ground

"are you okay wench" inuyasha asked masking his worry ness with roughness.

'**_back to wench?'_** she thought with a frown "I'm fine inuyasha please go take madori to keade's hut and tell her to wait for me their , I need to take a bath and relax" kagome said leaving Inuyasha's arms and wobbling to the bathroom.

"bossy wench" inuyasha mumbled but did as she asked . As he came back and climbed out of the well when he heard a familiar scream **_'kagome!'_** he thought as he rushed into the bathroom. He found kagome staring at her self wrapped in a towel. Inuyasha gasped as he noticed she had black claws , her body looked matured, her midnight black hair now naturally blue highlighted and to her waist, she had fangs, her eyes a dark blue and she had bluish/black doggy ears perched on the top of her head **_'she looks like a goddess'_** inuyasha thought, inuyasha also noted her sent was now of a hanyou/miko **_'is that possible?' _**he thought

Kagome turned to him "inu-inuyasha? What is going on?" she asked then fainted into his arms he carried her to her bed and covered her up. Then raced to the other side of the well to find out why the hell was kagome a hanyou?

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTt

Their you go I hope you liked it YAY KAGOME IS HANYOU it will explain why in the next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

-1Thank you for all my reviews

Chapter 4 the fight that changes everything

Inuyasha ran to keade's hut when he got there he saw keade mixing herbs and thy child that kagome made him bring there waiting for kagome return .

"old hag explain to me why the **_hell_** is kagome a hanyou?" inuyasha asked

"well since kagome is so strong this is what her heart and mind wanted to be a hanyou and that is what happened " keade said nonchalantly

"nobody _wants _to be a hanyou" inuyasha growled back

" I did" kagome said walking in . madori squealed and ran into kagome open arms and started to pet kagome ears . Inuyasha stood and faced kagome

" are you that stupid wench" inuyasha sneered . '**_how could she want this her pure blood and soul will now been looked down apon how could she want to be filthy ?' _**

" I don't see anything wrong in be han-you…. Whats a han-you ?" the little girl asked kagome

"I'll explained later why don't you go play with shippo why I and inuyasha talk and if your good ill give you your surprise" the little girl hugged kagome 's leg then rushed off to find the little kitsune.

"I don't either inuyasha " kagome stated firmly

"you know what this means you are now _filthy _no longer pure, you will be looked down at and hated for what you are you are now worthless " inuyasha said his eyes flashing red

Kagome growled " don't you _dare_ say those things about you again inuyasha, you have been protecting me and you have _always _protected the inoccent you are the most noblest man I know and _my _hero and you are **not **_filthy_ ." she stated glaring at him

Inuyasha was shocked . "why ?" he asked gently . Surprising kagome again. Keade took his tone as a hint to leave .

Kagome looked at him then looked at the floor "I-I didn't want you to see me as just a _weak _human anymore and I-I wanted you to know your not alone anymore" she said with a blush it sounded stupid when she said it aloud.

"kagome … you have never been _just _a weak human …. You were my friend " inuyasha said putting his fingers under her chin forcing her to looked him in the eye

"well I am still the same person and I like the new me so get use to it cause I am not ashamed of being a hanyou " she told him boldly

Inuyasha embraced her "kagome I-" inuyasha was cut off bye the sound of crying in the back round . Kagome growled . Inuyasha knew this would happen now that she was a hanyou her maternal instinct was stronger . She rushed out of the hut, inuyasha running next to her . When they reached madori they found a lizard demon trying to attack the child and shippo . Kagome in front of her children "no one threatens my pups" she growled and swiped at the lizard it dodged it and grabbed madori by the throat and dangled her in front of him as a shield

Kagome growled "you pathetic using a child as a shield" she sneered

"if thatsss whatsss it takesss " the lizard hissed shippo was pissed he was fond of the child that slime ball was using as a shield against his adoptive mother he ran to him and bit his arm making the lizard to drop madori and howl in pain. The lizard demon punched shippo making the kitsune yelp and fly across the filed . Madori ran after him. Inuyasha watched as kagome growled and smirked "you will pay for hurting my pup " she said and the her claws glowed red " _kens oujou"_ she yelled as her claws made contact with the humans flesh making it turn ablaze and fall to ashes .

Inuyasha was in shocked kagome had just taken care of a demon with out breaking a sweat . " and she just call madori and shippo _pups _?' inuyasha thought and concluded it came natural to the female inu-hanyou. Kagome rushed to shippo and made sure he was okay then with him on her shoulder . Madori in her arms and inuyasha by her side they rushed over to keade's hut .

After explaining everything to sango and miroku. Sango decide that she needed a bath and asked kagome if she would like to join.

"I'd love to sango that sounds heavenly" kagome said send sango a look that showed how badly she wanted a bath. Kagome felt a tug at her shirt and looked to see madori tugging on it .

"what is it sweetie?" kagome asked picking up the small child

"why did you call me a pup?" madori asked confused

Kagome first looked shocked but then smiled "well that's what I call my babies " she explained

"dose that make me your be-be?" madori asked cutely making sango giggle and miroku smile.

"yes" kagome said with a smile

"so you're my mommy?" madori asked her smile growing

Kagome looked to inuyasha and then to sango "yes if you want me as you mommy" kagome answered

"and shippo my brother?" madori asked kagome nodded "and sango you aunt and miroku you uncle- "kagome was cut off by madori hopping out of her arm to sit in Inuyasha's lap facing him and wrapping her little arms around his neck, and standing on her knees on his lap "and inu my papa?" she asked happily. Kissing Inuyasha's nose making the girls giggle and miroku to smirk

Inuyasha looked to kagome who looked at him with a warm smile. Inuyasha looked back to the girl and ruffled her hair "yep you got it"

"kagome?" shippo asked looking to her "am I your pup to?" he asked kagome picked him up and embraced him "you were always my son " she said

"come on kagome " sango said . Kagome picked up her shampoo and the little book bag that she was going to give to madori and picked both her pups up and followed sango to the hot springs.

There you go kens oujou- means blades of death there you go


	5. Chapter 5

-1Thanks for your reviews

When kagome , sango , and the pups, got to the hot springs kagome got madori changed into a bathing suit that was a light bluish color. "madori go play with shippo why me and auntie sango talk" kagome said kissing madori's forehead then yelling to shippo "watch out for your sister shippo!" then sat on the other side beside sango. Who sighed

Kagome looked at her with a worried face. "what's wrong sango?" she asked her friend , who over time became like a sister to kagome..

"it's miroku he said that after the destruction of naraku that we would get married….but he hasn't brought it up since " sango said with unshead tears in you eyes.

!A few minutes before!

" don't even think about it monk" inuyasha warned miroku who got up to follow the girls.

Miroku sighed dramatically "well I hope kagome and your pups are okay who knows if angry villagers will go after a helpless female hanyou-" miroku didn't get it to finish before inuyasha was out the door . Miroku smirked _'so predictable'_ he thought as he ran after inuyasha who perched himself on a tree branch above the girls , while miroku ducked into some bushes and he was shocked to find out that the subject of the conversation was _him. _He heard what sango had said , and saw the tears and it broke his heart. He thought she changed her mind and that wasn't the case. He didn't care if sango bumbled him , he stood and kagome automatically moved in front of the pups. When she saw it was miroku she relaxed "shippo hand me a towel" kagome asked

Shippo scurried and grabbed her it "thank you sweetie" kagome said wrapping it around her self and picking up madori who had her bag on her back and went back to camp , with shippo behind her giving them some time alone.

Inuyasha left off the branch and made it back at camp before kagome did .

Sango scurried to get her towel blushing uncontrollably . "g- get out of here!" she stammered. Miroku just walked up to her "sango " he said sincerely, sango was about to smack him when he captured her mouth with his. She gasped in shock, miroku to this as an advantage and deepened the kiss. After sango recovered she kissed him back with passion making miroku moan in pleasure.

warning lemon

Sango was caught by surprise as miroku lifted her up and pressed her to a boulder he broke the kiss and looked into her eyes "do you want to wait ?" he asked in a husky whisper . Sango shook her head and went to his ear and whispered I've waited to long" she said huskily . Sending shivers down miroku's spine. Love me." Sango demanded softly her as her fingers of her small hand ran across his face.

"Miroku…make love to me." she pleaded miroku threw his clothes off and let sango see and feel his muscles . Then he carefully and slowly let sango's towel drop. He leaned down, warming the cold tip of her nose with his lips, as he hoarsely ground out, "Aishiteru, Koishii."

Tears threatened to return to her eyes, but never got the chance as Miroku slowly slid into her, stopping short of taking her virginity while a bead of sweat ran down his temple.

Noticing his hesitation, and remembering what she'd heard from village girls about how becoming an ex-virgin was always painful, she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Miroku's strong neck.

"Aishiteru, Miroku."

That was all he needed.

He broke through Sango's thin layer of virgin skin in one swift stroke, swallowing her small yell of pain with his soft lips.

She tried to focus on anything but the sharp pain in her abdomen. She decided on using Miroku's mouth for therapy.

Licking at his lips, Sango easily got him to open them for her. Tickling the roof of his mouth with her small tongue, she noticed that her pain had subsided. She had the feeling of being linked to the world in a new light…

Miroku was her link there.

Recovered and ready for him, Sango smiled, letting him know it was okay to follow through.

He did…

…and she loved it.

When her vision cleared, Sango blinked a couple times as Miroku collapsed his spent body on top of hers.

.:.END

there, together, right then mattered more to her then anything

He disconnected himself from her while she was still enjoying the feelings that were still rushing through her.

He kissed her lovingly , "lets go my love I wish to sleep with you in my arms tonight "he whispered. Sango blushed and wobbly got her clothes and the both re-dressed and went to camp and miroku laid down, and then sango beside him. Miroku carefully spooned his body with his new love and soon to be wife he swore.

Inuyasha and kagome were up first thing in the morning , after kagome made inuyasha a bowl of ramen she sat beside him and whispered "why dose sango and miroku smell funny?" she asked scrunching up her nose.

Inuyasha spit out the ramen that he was eating blushing hard.

"lets just say miroku finally got a women to start making him that baby" he said with a smirk. Kagome laughed making everyone awake.

"whats so fun-e mom-e?" madori asked crawling into Inuyasha's lap who looked to kagome with a "help me look ". she came to his ear and whispered so no one else except him could hear her. "relax she is going to bite" kagome giggled making every one some ramen then handing madori a very small bowl .

"so where were you two last night?" kagome asked looking at miroku and sango who sat next to each other .

"we decided to get married " miroku said avoding the subject.

Kagome squealed "when!"

"next month" sango answered with a grin

"well then we better go looking for the shards ,so we can come back here in a month" kagome stated

"no" inuyasha said while he calmly let madori braid his hair, who was grinning from ear to ear. Every one didn't know what shocked them more that inuyasha was letting a human girl braid his hair _ or _ that he said NO to finding the shikon no tama shards!

"what ? Why not inuyasha? " shippo asked because he recover faster than the others.

"because I need to train kagome to use her powers and new abilities" he said as madori finished "dar you gow papa " madori said . Inuyasha _smiled _and kissed her forehead "thank you pup" he said as she sat in his lap. Every one just stared "what?" inuyasha and madori asked annoyed . Kagome smiled at the two and stood up

"Well let start training" kagome said . Everyone nodded and followed her out .

review please !


	6. Chapter 6

-1Chapter six

When they walked out , kagome faced inuyasha. Inuyasha knew he was going to have to get her _pissed _to awaken her powers, because that's how he awoken his powers when he lost his mother he was _pissed. _Inuyasha smirked he charged at her she couldn't block him so he pushed her down "I think you were stronger as a weak human" he said with a smirked . Kagome growled and took her leg and knocked Inuyasha's legs from underneath him inuyasha back flipped . But he wasn't ready for kagome to be in his face when he looked up '_I guess she figured her speed '_ he thought as he dodged her fist . "come on Kikyou" inuyasha said , kagome stopped "I am not Kikyou" she growled . Sango and miroku gasped from nearby , they were watching madori and shippo. "your right she is more beautiful than you and a stronger miko than you'll ever be" inuyasha taunted kagome charged at him her claws glowing pink "_miko dageki !" _she yelled inuyasha barley dodged it

'_miko dageki and kens oujou that's all of them' _inuyasha concluded to himself , then he smelt tears, he looked over at kagome to see growling her eyes flashing red "I am better than that clay pot" she growled out and looked at him with red eyes and blue striped down her face . Inuyasha looked over at madori and shippo who were staring at there mother . "sango miroku take the pups to keade's !" he yelled dodging kagome again . Sango grabbed shippo while miroku grabbed madori and dashed for the hut.

Inuyasha kept on dodging kagome intill they were deep into the woods . Then he grabbed her hands and pushed her against a tree. She was growling and yelling in his face struggling to get free '_she doesn't even know who I am….is this how I will act when I turn full demon? …then I wont I wont forget kagome ' _he thought. Then he snapped back to realty when the woman he loved _'loved? ..yes'_ inuyasha thought . He did love kagome. Started to whimper "kagome come back …" inuyasha whispered into her ear . Kagome growled "I cant see the woman I love like this" he whispered . And pulled her body to his , at first she started to struggle but then she calmed , inuyasha smelt her scent change . He looked down into her clear blue eyes "inuyasha what happened" she asked then she remembered what he said she pushed him away "what the hell was that for!" inuyasha asked "for being a jerk! How could you say that to me about Kikyou!" kagome yelled in his face "I-" Inuyasha started to explain but kagome cut him off "no no more excuses I'm sick and tired of it! I will not be Kikyo's replacement anymore" she yelled at him.

She turned to leave when inuyasha grabbed her by her wrist and turned her around

His bangs covering his eyes "don't ever say that again" inuyasha stated in a harsh whisper . Kagome glared at him "why not ? Isn't that what you see me as" she asked "no" he answered . "then what?" kagome asked. Inuyasha remand silent. "oh yeah that's right the almighty inuyasha only explains himself to Kikyou" kagome sneered at him pulling from his grasp , his claws digging into her skin.

Inuyasha grabbed her by her wrists and put her against the tree again and pinned her there with his body "I see you as kagome the woman I fell in love with but I was to caught up with the past to see what was beside me all along" he said angrily "then why would you say those things to me!" kagome demanded "because I was tranning you !" he yelled "and Is this what you say after some one says they love you!" he yelled there nose touching "no ..I love you to inuyasha" kagome said moving her arms to around his neck and lowering his face down to hers .

Inuyasha moved his hands to rest on her hips . He gave her a warm rare smile before bringing his lips to touch hers lightly . She smiled into the kiss and then kissed him back with more passion , inuyasha was about to deepen it when

"well, well what do we have here" a voice said from behind them inuyasha and kagome separated "Kikyou …" kagome whispered

DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND GROUP

Please review miko dageki means miko swipe it will pirufy the demons


	7. Chapter 7

-1

Kikyou stood there glaring at the hanyou miko , "you have became as worthless as a hanyou" she stated . But she knew the young hanyou girl now surpassed her

Kagome glared at her "I am more than you will ever be" she said boldly . Kikyou looked to inuyasha "do ye replace me in your heart?" she said with fake sadness

"no" he said calmly , kagome gasped tears flowing down her face. She tried to run but inuyasha kept her arms around her '

"Kikyou ..you never could stand me being an hanyou…it wasn't even an opinion to you! But I am, that is me ..you never loved me you loved.. who you wanted me to be… and I …loved the thought of someone loving me " he said slowly and steady then he looked down at kagome, "then kagome came along and she loved me as a hanyou, demon, and human , she loved me for who I am and I love her for her ,she was always there for me, and always be my only one truly love" he finished looking back at Kikyou .

"you worthless half breed ! You were never worth it! " Kikyou said arching an arrow at him . Letting it fly kagome stood in front of him catching the arrow in between her fingers . Inuyasha was in shock _'how is she so fast?'_ he asked himself. Kagome glared and growled "don't you ever talk down to him again you clay hearted bitch!" kagome said heatedly and snapped the arrow with her fingers .

Kikyou called her soul collectors who came down and carried her away , "inuyasha you will pay …and I will kill your new pet" she said coldly drifting back into the air .

Kagome turned around and hugged him "you really mean it ?" she whispered into his neck. He hugged her back and then stepped back a little and looked in to her eyes, and dipped his head and whispered against lips "let me show you" and then kissed her with so much passion kagome gasped allowing his tongue to shyly enter. Kagome moaned making inuyasha bolder and he ravished her mouth and her his. They slowly separated for air, they both smiled and inuyasha carried her back to the hut , knowing that the pups missed them.

They it back to find madori crying ,while shippo was trying to make her stop with tears threatening to fall from his. When shippo smelt inuyasha he tuned around "papa" he cried running into his arms . Inuyasha was shocked but hugged the young kitsune back. He always had a soft spot for the young kitsune that's why he was so hard on him . shippo calmed down, and looked up at inuyasha "are you okay papa" he asked as if he was truly heart broken . Inuyasha wiped his tears "I'm fine shippo" he whispered . Shippo smiled and leaped out of his hands and ran to a big bowl and held it up to inuyasha "me and madori made you some ramen" he said with a grin .inuyasha ruffled shippo's hair and ate the ramen. When every one finished, kagome made an announcement

"I have decided since I know we are going to leave shard hunting tomorrow that I am going to go home and tell my mom what's going on you with me being a hanyou " she said . Madori who was sitting in her lap turned around and hugged kagome tightly "no mom-e don't leabe me pwease not again " she cried kagome looked at her helplessly

"maybe you wont have to you guys remember what happened at the castle with that witch" inuyasha asked talking about kaguya , when they put on some metical supplies of hers and it allowed them not to be frozen. They all nodded except for madori who looked confused

"well I've been thinking since madori and shippo are so small and they both have thing from the future I bet they might be able to pass through the well if we both go" he stated everyone stared at him.

"you been thinking of something about jewel hunting ?" miroku asked shocked, "and about going to kagome's time no less " sango added

"feh" inuyasha said with a blush. Kagome squealed and hugged him "I thinks it's a wonderful idea we will tomorrow! " she exclaimed they all went to bed . Sango and miroku laying on there cots that they moved to lay beside each others. Shippo and madori in kagome's sleeping bag , kiria (sp?) on top of the bag . While inuyasha and kagome slept in a tree with Inuyasha's fire rat top covering kagome and himself

In the morning everyone ate and then headed to the well , sango and miroku said there good byes . Inuyasha picked up shippo and kagome picked up madori and they were happy to be welcomed by the blue light that took them five hundred years in the future . They went in and found miss Higurashi cleaning when she looked up at kagome she gasped "honey you have…kawii ears!" she screeched and went to tweak her daughters new ears . Then she noticed the kids in Inuyasha's and kagome's arms . " and who might these two be ?" she asked "mom these are my adopted pups madori the little girl I told you about and shippo is the kitsune I told you about" kagome told her . " well why don't I make some tea so we can talk " Mrs. Higurashi and ushered them into the house. Kagome explained everything to her mother. Afterwards Mrs. Higurashi went into grandma mode. "hey babies" she said going to the kids "hey gan'ma " madori and shippo said "wanna go shopping with me and uncle souta ?" she asked the two nodded vigorously. Mrs. Higurashi got the children changed into normal clothes and shippo made his tale invisible with his fox magic . The kids said goodbye to inuyasha and kagome , then left with their new grandma.

"We have the whole house to ourselves what do you want to do inuyasha" kagome asked turning to him. He smirked and picked her up. And brought her to her room laying her on the bed . " kagome will you be my mate" he asked shyly. She smiled warmly at him ,"I would not have it any other way" she whispered to him. LEMON

Kagome started to moan with pleasure as she felt a hot, wet tongue on her neck. She leaned her head just slightly in order to give him more room to explore her neck.

Inuyasha's hands were equally as busy as he was slowly caressing her body. He ran his hand gently down the side of her body as he brought it up in front of her to pull her body flush against his.

His hand had found one of her breast as it gently started to massage it, which caused Kagome to moan more with pleasure.

She opened her eyes to see the love of her life wanting her attention as she rolled over and kissed him with such force that it took his breath away.

Inuyasha's hand was slowly pulling on her sleeping kimono as he undid the ties in the front. He slowly opened it, to expose her body. It was the most beautiful site he had ever seen. Her body was perfect as he gazed upon her beauty. He continued to kiss down her neck as Kagome fell into his arms in pure pleasure.

Her scent was starting to change, which fuelled Inuyasha to continue as he found one of her breast and gently started to suckle on it. He ran his tongue over the hard nipple as it stood at attention for him to have. His other hand found the other breast as he gently started to massage it while his fingers gently played with the harden nipple.

Kagome was in pure ecstasy at the feeling that she was getting from her mate. He knew how to make her feel good as he continued to explore her body with his hands.

She got an idea and placed a barrier on the door to prevent anyone from coming in and ruining what they were doing, like they had done in the past. This was feeling too good to stop and she would probably kill the first person that would disturb them.

Inuyasha continued to suckle on her breast as he moved to the other one to give it some much needed attention. His eyes turned red as he continued with his actions, while his hands were moving down her body.

Kagome moved her hands up to his ears and gently started to rub them. She heard his gentle purr from deep in his chest, as he was getting more aggressive with her breast. Her breath hitched as he suckled hard, as a new feeling that she had never felt before was starting to form in her nether region, as he continued his assault.

He caressed her leg on the outside before he brought it up on the inside seeking the place where her scent was the strongest.

He finally found the place he was looking for. It was wet and hot to the touch. His nose went wild when he smelled her arousal as his demon side was getting excited, but he wanted to give her pleasure and bring her to her peak before he would take her.

He gently took his hand, being careful of his claws, as he gently began to massage the little wet bundle of nerves. He felt Kagome hitch her breathe and knew that he had reached her very sensitive spot.

Kagome's eye grew wide when she felt him rubbing on something that was making her body come alive. She moaned in pleasure, as she was starting to breath hard from what he was doing.

Her body was becoming tense as he was bringing her to her peak. Inuyasha feeling that she was close to releasing stopped his assault on her breast and trailed hot kisses down her stomach and paused to give her navel some attention. He ran his tongue around her navel and heard Kagome moan with desire. She was enjoying his attention.

He heard his mate hitch her breath as his tongue ran over her stomach. He felt her trembling in his arms as he continued to go down until he reached the place where his fingers were.

His tongue replaced his fingers as he felt that Kagome was losing control.

Kagome was feeling a pressure building up inside her and it wanted to let go. It was a feeling that was hard to describe as he continued his assault on her body.

He felt Kagome shutter as she screamed his name in pure ecstasy as she released her sweet juices.

Inuyasha couldn't hold off his urges anymore his demon side wanted to claim her as his own. He stood as he removed his Hakama and climbed over her body to kiss her once again. When he pulled away from her he saw that her eyes were glassy and clam. He positioned himself at her entrance as he started to slowly enter her.

He slowly rocked back and forth until he reached her barrier, he looked at her and then said, in her ear, "I'm sorry Koishii but this will hurt."

Kagome nodded her agreement for him to continue as he gave one more push to break the barrier of her maidenhood as he kissed her before she could scream in pain. He held her in his arms as he slowly started to move. The pain was starting to go away as it was replaced with pure pleasure.

His gentle movement was building the heat between them as Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist to deepen it. Inuyasha started to go faster as he felt her react to his movements and their passion was starting to grow.

Kagome was feeling the same pressure building again as her mate hit her in places she never thought possible. He was slowly building the heat up again as he continued to go faster bringing her close to releasing.

Kagome got the sudden urge to bite Inuyasha neck as her teeth grew longer and fangs came out of her mouth. She bit into his shoulder as she finally came. She pulled him closer to her as her body shuttered in the aftermath of her release and then gently pulled away, licking his wound closed.

Inuyasha was close to his release, he felt his mate come to her end as she clamped down on his hard member then he felt her bite into his neck. His demon blood boiled as his fangs grew and he bit her neck as well. His end finally came as he spilled his seed inside her finally claiming her as his own.

They were both breathing hard as he laid on top of her trying to catch his breath

END!

When they were done they put on some clothes and curled into bed and fell asleep in each others arms. When they family came home , Mrs. Higurashi took a few snap shots on inuyasha and kagome till her third film cartridge was full. She had been taking pictures of the pups , souta, grandpa, and her all day. Not even considering the number of pictures that she had taken over the years of kagome and inuyasha, she knew bye the bite marks on their necks when she walked in that they would be together forever _ 'call it mother's intuition ' _ she thought to herself with a giggle as the kids crawled into bed with there parents making Mrs. Higurashi go through another role of film.

THERE YOU GO GOSH THAT TOOK FOR EVER ! DANM I BETTER GET SOME REVIEWS …;please?


	8. Chapter 8

-1SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG BUT JUST GOT OUT OF SURGERY

Kagome woke up to an empty bed and the smell of pancakes, she stretched and figured her family and mate were down stairs so she got on a pair of tight fitting jeans and a red top that was short cut showing off a little bit of cleavage she knew her mate would love she went into the dining room … and no inuyasha? Or shippo? Madori and her brother and her mother were eating where was her mate and son she started to get worried 'where are you inuyasha?' she thought and whimpered out loud.

"What's wrong mom-e? "Madori asked with a mouth full of pancakes

"Nothing dose anyone know where my boys have gone?" kagome asked her family as she sat down. She wasn't hungry she was to worried about her mate and son

"Inuyasha left and said he had things to do on the other side of the well and shippo followed him" souta said to his sister

"And he also says he wants you and madori to stay here this week" her mom told her.

"Why?" kagome asked then a voice came from behind her "so you are always nosy "she knew who it was and she couldn't help but smile she ran and jumped into his arms

"Mate" she whispered into his ear. Inuyasha smiled and hugged her back; he knew how much she missed him he could feel it thanks to the mating mark. He had to come back he knew she wasn't eating and he was worried about her

: Mate eat: he said in inu-youkai language

: Mate eat with me: kagome said back in the language

Inuyasha nodded and they at breakfast together

"So why are you leaving for a week and don't want me to come?" kagome asked as her and inuyasha washed the dishes

"Cause I have to finish something that doesn't concern you" he said calmly kagome became enraged

"Is this about Kikyou? Cause if it is ill si-" kagome couldn't finish the word because inuyasha covered her lips with his kagome forgetting about her anger kissed him back

Inuyasha pulled away and whispered against her lips "it has nothing to do with her trust me…just wait for me here and I will come back to get you I promise "he said and ran to the well.

2 DAYS LATER

Inuyasha hasn't came back to see kagome in two days kagome barely ate or slept she missed her mate terribly and so did madori she would ask kagome every night and every morning "is papa and brother back yet" and kagome would always tear up when she said no and madori's faced fell .

FIVE DAYS LATER the fifth day he has been gone

It has been five days since they have been gone and madori refused to eat when kagome didn't and kagome couldn't even think about food but she forced herself to eat a little for madori's sake. She couldn't help but worry about inuyasha who knows Kikyou could have dragged him to hell or he could of went full demon or a demon could have attacked or ANYTHING and she couldn't take not knowing. And madori still asked her every night and every morning if he had returned and she always had to break her heart with a simple no ,

8 DAYS LATER

He was a day late and inuyasha knew that his mate was hurting since the day he left so he knew she was very weak and him being late was not helping her picked up shippo and ran to the well and ran to kagome's house there he saw her waiting by the sacred tree , she was so weak she didn't even know they were there inuyasha sent shippo inside and walked up to her and sat beside her she still didn't even notice he knew she had had little sleep by the bags under her eyes

"kagome" he whispered her ears twitched and she looked over at him and he almost broke into tears , her eyes told the hurt she went threw . a weak smile that formed on her lips "inuyasha" she whispered inuyasha smirked "I'm here " he said back as she fainted into his arms inuyasha smiled and kissed her forehead and walked into the house welcomed by his baby girl. then he carried kagome upstairs and laid her on the bed he was about to get up when his mate whimpered. he chuckled and laid beside her she snuggled into his arms and then started to purr that lulled him to sleep

SORRY FOR THE WAIT DON'T KILL ME CAUSE THEN I CANT FINISH THE STORY AND PLEASE REVIEW CAUSE IM THINKING I MIGHT QUIT THIS ON CAUE OF LACK OF REVIEWS SO THIS STORY IS COUNTING ON YOU


	9. Chapter 9

-1Kagome woke up to her mate lying next to her she was so happy . She kissed him softly on the lips and backed away to see his golden eyes open and stare at her blue ones he moved his head closer catching her lips in a passionate kiss . Making kagome to purr in delight. Then the door swung open and madori ran in screaming "inu-papa! Papa ! Papa!" and jumping on inuyasha. Who chuckled and tickled his little girl. Who was giggling .. Kagome shook her head and went down stairs to help her mother with breakfast . When inuyasha was done madori hugged him "mommy missed you" she whispered into his ear . And ran out of the room

'I know I missed her to… But it was worth it ' inuyasha said going down to have breakfast. Kagome was already dressed in a long midnight blue skirt that matched her eyes , with a white peasant top . He came behind her because she was at the sink washing her hands, and wrapped his arms around her stomach and whispered in her ear "you look beautiful mate" . kagome laid her head on his shoulder and reached up a rubbed his ear "I missed you" she whispered back then the moment was interrupted by kagome's mom snapped a pictured they turned around. Miss Higurashi smiled sheepishly and then announced "I'm taking the kids to the park" and literally flew out the house with the kids on her heels .

Inuyasha picked kagome and carried her to her room a laid her on the bed. And soflty and slowly started to undress her. As kagome started to do the same.

LEMON WARNING WARING !

Inuyasha ran his hands along her body earning mews and moans from his mate as he kissed her mating mark . Making her wet..er as he slipped his tip of his erection into her she stopped him . And looked him in the eye "why did you have to leave?"

She asked tearing up . Inuyasha licked the ones that fell. And went her ear and whispered softly and caringly "that's for another time but right now let me be with my love my mate the one I missed every night without her in my arms " and with that he plunged into her. With a groan from him and a moan from her for being re united with their mates. Inuyasha started slow and sensual then went faster making kagome scream his name as she reached her climax. He soon followed in pure bliss, he got up and locked the door then covered him and his mate with a blanket. He pulled her closer as she soon fell asleep

"good night koshii" inuyasha whispered as he feel asleep.

Very short but yeah just wanted to update and next what was inuyasha doing on the other side of the well find out next …. If you review if I don't get ten I ant updating that's a promise love the people who reviewed review more please

Mimikko


	10. Chapter 10

-1Yeah my 10th chapter ! For this I will have a contest ……name three MAIN characters (NOT KIKYOU I HATE HER WHY WOULD I COUNT HER!) that are NOT (NOT NOT NOT) IN this chapter! The first one to tell me I'll mention you in here ! As...you'll have to enter to find out so give me you NAME or the name you want me to use in the story when you answer in you review so review !

Inuyasha woke up to find kagome asleep in his arms starting to awake "morning koshii " he said kissing her gently "lets go back to you time to day because we still have about five more sacred jewel shard…and you know where two of them are ..and I want to see my surprise " kagome said springing up and packing and headed to the well. Where kagome's mom handed a gift to inuyasha whispering in his ear "give it to kagome when you show her the surprise she'll love it " she said hugging the stunned hanyou

"thank-you mo-mom " he said hugging her back . Kagome mom cried and backed away letting them go down the well .

When they came back sango approached them "kagome! has inuyasha told you-" inuyasha shook his head "no" behind kagome who had his pups in her arms

"never mind " sango said quickly

Kagome KNEW something was up but…. Decided to wait .

Inuyasha picked up kagome and started to run. When they got to the outskirts of Inuyasha's forest . He put her down and covered her eyes. She could her water running and smell the steam , signaling that they were close to a hot spring but when she opened her eyes she gasped…

(want to stop her) ..

-----

-----

----

But wont

She opened her eyes and gasped there was a good size hut . When inuyasha carried her in to it the first part looked like a normal hut but the kitchen looked like the one at home (minus the stove fridge and othe appliances ..I mean it had cabinets.) But then came the rooms there was one with a fur covering the door frame made as a door. The room was small ..but with shippo's toys from her time in there and a little bed with sheets from her time 'mama must have helped him' kagome figured. Then they went to the room next to it. It was the same size as shippo's but flowers and pink sheets , and doll and other various toys.

"papa .. Is dis one for me ?" madori asked . "of course pup why don't you and shippo go play why I show mom the other ones ..and I have a surprise for you and your brother if you guys are good till I'm done" inuyasha said . Shippo and madori ran into her room to play. Then inuyasha took kagome to the next small room. It had a bunk bed and the one on the top had baby blue sheets and the one on bottom had green sheets . It had boy and girl toys.

"this is for ou-our pups -if…when.. You w-" inuyasha was cut off by kagome smashing her lips to his "I love all of it thank you is this our home did you build it ..of course you di-" this time inuyasha cut off her with his lips. " There is still one more room to show you " as he brought her to the last room passing a bathroom on the way there. The last one was much bigger. And a fur as a door like the others

Kagome gasped as she walked in , there was a huge bed covered in furs and pillows from her time . Because inuyasha knew how she missed them on their traveling. Then there was a dresser from her time with a mirror over it and her brushes and other casseroles . Then she looked over where there was a table by the bed there was a stereo, and her cd's . "yep mama did help you out" she said her voice cracking with a teary smile inuyasha ran over worried she didn't like it . "what's wrong do you not like it?" he as in a sad voice . "baka these are happy tears" she said hugging him and kissed him sweetly . Madori and shippo chose to come in "surprise time daddy " they said in unison " okay but go into the living area ..that goes for you to kagome" inuyasha said as the kids left and smacked her but . As she left the room and shut the door "you've been corrupted by that hentaii monk !" she yelled threw the door. And was reward with a hearty laugh from her hanyou as she walked in and sat on the floor with shippo in her lap waiting for her mate to come. When he stepped into the area , he first went to madori and gave her a light pink kimono with blue and purple butterflies every where . "here this is for my baby girl you will be the most cutest girl in the land " he said as madori ran to get changed . then her went to shippo and him a blue mini robe that looked just like Inuyasha's but not fire rat "here shippo I would be proud if you wore a outfit like me and I am prod that you are my son" inuyasha said shippo got teary eyed and hugged inuyasha and got up to get change as well.

Inuyasha smirked at kagome "do you want choice 1,2, or 3 cause I have three things for you my mate" he said stepping closer

Kagome smirked "two because of the two kawii ears you have and the two wonderful pups we have " she said inuyasha pulled out the remaining the jewel shard out to her making her gasp and make it whole . " how- how did you do it? "well I three of them hidden just in case the other were stolen so all I had to get the others from koga " inuyasha said . Then he notice the look kagome was giving him and said quickly "and no I didn't kill him" "okay now 3 because how many years we traveled" inuyasha pulled out a miko robe but with a green bottom "I figured you didn't want to wear Kikyo's old one and this way you wont stand out as much " she kissed him lightly on the lips "its beautiful" . by now the kids came in watching the scene play out.

"okay one because you are my only love and my first and last " she said then inuyasha got down on one knee . Kagome gasped "kagome I know we are already mates but it wouldn't be fair not to give you your big day so will you marry me?"

Stopping there ! Ha ha ha! I want 10 reviews ! If you wanna know what happens ..and what will they do with the jewel or will some one steal it ? Hmm better review and …sango is ..late …hmm and what was the present kagome's mom give inuyasha review and find out hahahahaha


	11. Chapter 11

-1thank you to all my reviewers And the winners for the contest are Lindsay and Sabrina because my answer was 1. Keade 2. Kirria 3. Miroku but see Lindsay said three good choices just not mine and she was first and then Sabrina said mine. So I am using both of yours in my story so watch out and a special thanks to

SQUEEKERS - she reads all of my stories and reviews when ever possible and she is in my story the "secret life" one although she said I have grammar and spelling issues..(inu: feh who can blame her ) . tear there against me … well anyways you know I find it great you review me and you are a true and loyal fan so guess what…THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO YOU !

"kagome will you marry me " inuyasha asked pulling out a very old ring that had a blue sapphire as the large stone and other blue stones decorating the sliver band.

Kagome gasped "where did you get that ring?" she ask.

"my mother she gave it to me before she died my dad made it for her so will you be my wife?" he asked with a smirk

"yes of course inu- " kagome was interrupted by a blast she ran outside followed by her mate .

To find a man with fiery red hair … and dog ears.. A inu hanyou

"hello inuyasha my name is hairu and I am here for the jewel and your beautiful mate" the demon chuckled running toward kagome who side stepped the attack easily and tucked the jewel in her shirt.

But before inuyasha could blink his brother was standing in front of him protecting him and his family .

"you will not touch a member of the royal family he is the prince of the western lands and I sesshomaru the lord of the western lands forbid you from this act of betray" he said in his usual emotionless voice.

"I stop taking orders from you along time ago. " the hanyou spoke with bitterness in his voice as he attack kagome once more. But sesshomaru blocked it and grabbed the hanyou by his neck .

"listen whelp you will pay with you life if you don't get out of my sight" sesshomaru said with coldness in his voice.

Inuyasha walked over to his mate and whispered "did he just protect me and you AND not kill a half-demon?" kagome stunned nodded numbly.

Sesshomaru turned to his half brother and mate and stated "I have come to bring you to a dinner announcing your royal mating and a ball afterwards where you will be once again become the role you were born into"

Inuyasha was shocked when kagome stepped forward with a deep scowl that he hadn't seen in over a month and for once it wasn't directed toward him for once.

"how dare you sesshomaru to come over here and demand not ask my mate to come and accept the role as the role he was born to be when a little over a month ago you DENIED him as your BROTHER you have no right lord or not . So I for once hope my mate says no to you and your over grown ego" kagome said glaring at the lord of the western lands with her hands on her hips. (A/N BOL LOL ) inuyasha held in his laughter as sesshomaru stood there surprised . But the only way you could tell was his eye brow was raised

"how dare you nobody has ever spoke to this sesshomaru like this you female wench"

sesshomaru said growling.

Before anyone could blink madori ran up and kicked sesshomaru in the leg "don't talk to my mother that way you mean fluffy" she yelled .

Kagome and inuyasha snickered at the fluffy comment it wasn't till he kicked madori that inuyasha growled but before he could attack kagome put a hand on sesshomaru's chest and emitted miko powers not strong enough to purify him but strong enough to knock him on his ass.

Kagome stepped on his burnt chest her eyes flashing red "touch my pup again and I'll purify your ass _fluffy_" kagome threatened . Inuyasha came and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her mating mark to calm her down "we will come in three days now leave before I let my mate and pup finish you off" inuyasha said with a smirk and laughter in his eyes .

Sesshomaru left sulking and starting to make preparations for the dinner and ball

There you go very short but wanted to update ten reviews or no update and what will happen at the ball and what about the wedding and the jewel? Review and find out ja'ne

Mimikko


	12. Chapter 12

-1Disclaimer : don't own don't sue

YAY I gots my reviews but I need more !

The day after sesshomaru left kagome went to ask her friends if the mind postponing the weddings and if they would like to joining them on their trip . As she walked into sango's and miroku's hut, that they built when inuyasha built theirs it was big but it was smaller then kagome's and Inuyasha's. she was greeted by a hug from her best friend. She smelt her scent had change…. Slowly a grin formed across kagome's face '_I guess they cant joining us this time' _.

" hey kagome why are you grinning like that?" sango asked baffled by her grinning friend

"I was coming to ask if you could postpone the wedding till my family and I came back from sesshomaru's ball" she said sango 's face dropped but then brightened

"okay let me just back some stuff and tell miroku he's been bored since"-" sango was interrupted by kagome

"you cant come " she said sango started to tear up '_hormones' _kagome figured

"no you cant come cause _you aren't able to _" by sango's confused expression kagome continued "sango your pregnant" kagome explained

Sango gasped then passed out "sango!" kagome cried and caught her before she fell to the ground

Miroku rushed in hearing the scream "what's worng with her ?" he asked worried about his love

"she just passed out from the shock " kagome said easily carrying sang to the bed

"why was she shocked" miroku asked putting a warm wash cloth on sango's forehead

Kagome smirked "she's baring you child " she said as she left the hut .

Miroku smiled softly and kissed sango's hand. Waiting for his love to awaken .

As kagome and inuyasha set off madori was on his shoulders and shippo was on kagome's as they ran,

(sk**ipping time cause to lazily ) **

As they put the kids to bed in kagome's sleeping bag inuyasha asked kagome what she wanted to do with the jewel .

"inuyasha it was originally for you to become demon and even if you don't use it for that reason its still yours" kagome said matter-of-factly .

"no I gave you the jewel its your now" he said sitting in his usual Indian style .

"no you have it I don't want it " kagome augured throwing him the jewel .

"no wench its yours to protect " inuyasha said angrily and threw the jewel back at her but kagome didn't catch it . Instead it rolled on the ground

"what did you call me inuyasha" kagome said dangerously

Inuyasha growled "wench" he said not afraid of her

"sit"

"how dare you inuyasha you selfish jerek !" kagome screeched waking madori from her sleep to see her parents bickering about the jewel.

She crawled to the jewel and silently wished _"please jewel of four souls grant my wish so mommy and daddy will stop fight I wish….." _madori watched as the jewel dissapered in the palm of her hand . She smiled and ran to her daddy

"daddy stop aguring I already made a wish " both inuyasha and kagome looked to their daughter

"she's right I cant sense it anymore " kagome said shocked

"what did you wish for madori ?" inuyasha asked unsually soft.

"I cant twell you papa or it wont come truw " she said with a pout. Kagome tried to explain to her that it wasn't like that . But madori still wouldn't tell them . So the went to bed . Waiting for tomorrow.

There you go five pages and you never guessed that huh ? What did she wish for I want 20 reviews before I update and sorry for the wait I couldn't upload any chapters


	13. Chapter 13

-1_Sorry_ that it took so long for 1 I didn't get my 2o reviews but thank you the ones who did review I love U! 2. My health has kept me away from my home 3. School as well started sorry again

Kagome woke up to her little girl yelling "it worked it really worked " . the first thing that hit her was her scent it smelt as a mixture of her and her mate. Then she opened her eyes to see her daughter a tad bit taller, pinkish claws on her toes and fingers she had sliver hair to her waist with blue tips at the bottom and then she had sliver ears with blue tips as well. Her eye were sapphire blue and golden specs close to her pupils .

inuyasha walked to madori " let me guess you wished to be just like mommy and daddy?" he asked with a smirk she nodded with a giggle. Kagome shook her head and started to make breakfast as inuyasha chased their pups around. Then ate breakfast and headed to the western lands . When they arrived on the third day they were shocked to find a carriage waiting there for them

"mommy look at the horses ! " shippo yelled then suddenly a head pocked out of the horse carriage. Shippo knew it was his friend but he was surprised when she got out she was as tall as him now and her eyes turned a lighter brown and she wore a beautiful pink kimono . "rin" he asked shocked as she ran up to him "hey shippo I love your robe" she said then embraced him . Shippo blushed and embraced her back "you look pretty to" as they withdrew . Kagome introduced rin to madori and the hit it off famously . "milord has sent me and the carriage to fetch you and take you to the castle" rin said taking shippo by the hand and showing them to the carriage. "as they arrived to the castle . Inuyasha looked to rin " where is sesshomaru ?" he asked sternly not really wanting to see his brother. " he had to postpone the events for he had to go to another kingdom he apologizes and asked me to take you to your room and show what he has picked out from you to choose from for the ball " rin explained showing them to their rooms.

There you go review or it will take longer. Ten this time please help me out here ! I need the will to go on!

Ja'ne

Mimikko


	14. Chapter 14

-1 THANK YOU TO MY REVIEWERSS

Disclamer: don't own don't sue

Rin decide to let them pick out there clothes first, she brought them to a big room " it will be dinner then a ball so every one will be wearing what they are wearing to the ball so just pick one….." rin said as she opened a door to a big room full of clothes , " come one shippo sesshy made one specifically for you at my request" rin said inuyasha fehd and picked out a black robe and he found his mate putting her dress in a bag " what did you pick ? " he asked walking up to her . She smirked "you'll see"

Inuyasha smirked at her then , went to find his baby girl who was looking at a white dress that looked eerily like kanna's and a blue on with a gold butterfly fluttering across the bottom . He snuck up and grabbed the blue one " no I say you can not wear this one. Nope. No way." he said holding the dress out of her reach as she tried to grab it . "daddy" she whined. "why not" she pouted he knelt down and whispered in her ear " because your make your mommy jealous cause you will be the prettiest girl at the ball" he said. madori laughed "na uh daddy you know you think mommy is the most prettiest girl in world" she said inuyasha saw kagome hiding behind the dresses and smirked "can you keep a secret ? "he said "what" madori said in a hush . "she is the most pretties girl in the whole wide universe …but we cant let her know or head might get to big" inuyasha said with a smirk… as his little girl laughed and took the blue dress and ran to find shippo and rin. Kagome stepped out of her hiding place " you saw me " she said inuyasha leapt up and captured her in a heated kiss then nipped at her ear " dosnt mean I don't think you head isn't big " he said in a husky voice a arrogant smirk . Before kagome could wipe that smirk of his face , rin returned " dinner will be at five thirty tomorrow after noon and breakfast is served at eight" rin said as she showed them to there rooms which of course _had_ to be right next to each other , by Inuyasha's command .

LEMON WARINIG

When rin left kagome pushed inuyasha to the bed " I guess my head is to big to kiss you " kagome said crawling on top of him with a smirked .

Inuyasha gulped "n-no" he whispered out as she drew closer .

"are sure ….because that's not what I heard " kagome said in a sing song voice . Getting up and letting her dress fall leaving her in underwear and bra . As she crawled back on her mate.

Who moved to kiss her she licked his lips " don't think so " she said as took of his top layer "my head is to big remember " she said as she ran her claw gently down his chest then down to his obvious erection and slowly with the other hand and unclasped her bra and let it fall to the bed. Then rubbed her breast against his chest. Inuyasha made a move to hold her there . But she grabbed his hand " if my head is to big for you so is my body" she whispered . As he opened his mouth to argue that he never said he was fat she grinded her arousal to his making him groan instead, she wedged her underwear of and took his pants of to while slowly kissing inuyasha down the chest and stomach all the while not letting him touch her . Once all there clothes were off she went to his lips , and went so close he could feel the heat on them "is my head to big enough to kiss " she asked huskily. that's it inuyasha had enough, with some force he switch positions and he was on top then covered her lips with his , as she moaned with passion he plunged into taking her hard . Her loving very bit of it . As she came to climaxed he pumped in to her one last time the joined her in bliss . As she drifted of to sleep she heard her mate whisper "its not your head that is to big its your heart"

Ja'ne

-Mimikko


	15. Chapter 15

-1Hey you guys!! Sorry it took _**forever**_ for me to update…. And there is no REAL excuse for it. But I have some news that might explain my time away from my stories…IM PREGNATE!! I am happy and hopping for a baby girl, but I don't care what it is just if it is healthy and happy!! So wish me luck and pray for my baby.

Kagome and Inuyasha awoke to the sound of tree kids yelling and laughing down the hallway. They dressed quickly and opened the door as rin was about to knock. Rin grinned and blushed cutely

"breakfast is served" she said preparing to run after the other kids, but inuyasha stopped her. "will my brother be joining us?" he asked rather gruffly , from just waking up. Rin frowned slightly before perking right up "milord never leaves his study intill dinner time" she said before bowing and running to the dinning room. Kagome frowned and shook her head "I don't see why that little girl loves the cold hearted demon so much" she said to her mate as they walked hand in hand to the dinning room. "it beats the hell out of me" inuyasha said.

They entered the dinning room . It had a table big enough for two hundred people and a beautiful chandelier , that was gold with opal diamonds decorating it. Madori and shippo ran to the parents giving each a hug and a sweet "good morning". inuyasha and kagome grinned and patted there heads before sitting on the other side of the children. The maids came and handed them each a breakfast. They all ate quietly before shippo broke it "mama and papa the girls and I were wondering if you guys would take us to the gardens today to play?" shippo asked , then he and the girls gave them the cutest puppy faces you had ever seen.

Kagome grinned over to inuyasha "I don't know….what do you say inuyasha?" kagome said pretending to thing . Inuyasha smirked "I don't know….maybe ..if you can get dressed quickly I guess we could g-" before he could get the last word out they were gone. Inuyasha and kagome sat there shocked before finishing there breakfast and waiting for the kids to go to the garden.

((skipping to right before the dinner ))

It was fifteen minutes to the ball and the men (meaning inuyasha and shippo) were standing at the end of the hall way waiting for madori and kagome. Shippo was in a blue-ish , green-ish suit. With a blue bow tie and a light blue under shirt. Inuyasha had on you basic black suit with a white shirt and a red tie . What was rally shocking was tied up formally in a ponytail . "where is rin shippo?" inuyasha asked with a smirk as shippo blushed "she is waiting at the dinning room doors to walk in with me…and madori" he added his sister's name quickly as he blush grew. Inuyasha was about to tease his pup before he saw his wife walking toward them with a rose in hand and in a red fitting dress that tied around the neck, and in the middle of the chest had a heart cut out to show a little bit of cleavage. She had red open toe heels that tie eloquently around her ankle. And her hair in a bun with a few strands framing her face.

Then he looked at his pup. She held a rose in her hand and he dress went to her ankles were gold butterflies flittered across the bottom. Her flat open toe shoes were gold with a blue butterfly on the fronts. She also had her hair in a bun and butterfly clips in the front.

Kagome slipped the rose into Inuyasha's front pocket and madori put hers in shippo's. the walked gracefully the dining room where rin grabbed onto shippo's arm and madori did the same to his other one. Kagome giggled and linked arms with her handsome mate.

Sesshomaru and the other hundred and fifty people got up "my guest please welcome the prince inuyasha his mate kagome and there two pups madori and shippo" sesshomaru announced them his voice booming threw the room. The people bowed and then sat. inuyasha pulled a chair our for kagome and the whispered softly in her ear "you look stunning my love" and kissed her earlobe. Shippo pulled out a chair for rin and madori before sitting in the middle. Every one sat and ate with perfect manners .

There you go not long but good


	16. Chapter 16

I'm back to finish my son was born and I'm ready to get on with my stories so here we go!!

Disclaimer: don't own don't sue.

After dinner every one went to the ballroom when they saw the beautiful place kagome could not believe her eyes there was four big buffet tables full of sweets and other treats. '_We better not let the kids' just pig out or we will have two sugared up dare devils'_ she thought with a giggle. That wasn't what amazed her, the floor was made of dazzling marble that she would never think she see in this world. "Wench close your mouth before you catch flies" inuyasha said with a chuckle watching as she closed her mouth

"I can't help it! Look at this floor its stunning" she exclaimed. Music started to play as people started to dance. Kagome dragged inuyasha to the floor and as they danced kagome spotted shippo standing beside rin both blushing and sneaking glances at each other, but she laughed out loud at her daughter who was glaring and yelling at what seemed to be a full neko demon boy.

"What's so funny kags?" inuyasha asked wanting to know what made her laugh so happily

"Well remember those pictures where shippo made you a puppy and me a kitty and koga a wolf? "She said looking at her mate. Inuyasha glared at koga's name

"Well our daughter is fighting with a neko boy and it reminded me of that" she giggled

Inuyasha couldn't help but smile and look to where his daughter was. Kagome and inuyasha was from such different worlds just like madori and that neko over there but the still came together as a different and odd but beautiful family.

Shippo finally got the courage to ask rin to dance and she accepted so they twirled in till they got dizzy and as they fell the couldn't help but laugh all the way

-

WITH SANGO AND MIROKU

When sango awoke she notice miroku was holding her hand and looking stern

"I'm sorry darling, that we weren't married …..Before this happened" he said looking regretful

Sango took this look as he was regretting the baby tears started to drip from her eyes "you don't want our baby?" she whispered the ran out of the hut blindly

Miroku sat there as those left her mouth. And when she jumped and ran away he ran to the door to see if he could find her "sango wait let me explain!" he yelled but before he could stop her she mounted onto to kirra and flew away.

Miroku fell to his knees "sango I was thinking you didn't …" he said as his tears fell to the ground.

Sango could think straight how could he not want it? All he has been asking is for a woman to bear his child ….did he not want _her _to bear him a child? Why? He said she loved her and her him….why? She thought as she went to the western lands to cry on her best friends shoulder and ask her….why?

"listen half breed leave I don't wish to be in your company any longer" a neko boy said with his green eyes turned to the sliver haired hanyou beside her…he watched as she flexed her pink claws and glared at him with her blue eyes he smirked when she growled

"listen boy I was just trying to be nice, you don't have to be such a prissy kitty" she said with a sneer looking at the boy that was a few inches taller than her with midnight black hair and piercing green eyes . She could have laughed out loud when she saw his eyes grew wide at what she said

"Say that a again I dare you" he whispered his eyes under his bangs

She smirked going to his ear "prissy kitty" she taunted with a very inuyasha smirk

"Half breed bitch!" he yelled and charged for her. She growled "bring it on pussy" she yelled running at him as well till someone picked her up buy her dress

"She gets her mouth from you" kagome said holding the little boy. Inuyasha smirked holding his daughter "yeah well she gets her attitude from you" he said back. Before she could respond the doors flew open to reveal a very upset demon exterminator. Kagome set the boy down and looked at her distraught friend who eyes were looking for something or someone.

"Sango…? She said just loud enough for her to hear. Sango turned her puffy eyes to see the women that she had come to love like a sister and ran into her arms as they sunk to the ground "he doesn't want it " was all she could say kagome rubbed her hair

"Who doesn't want what" she asked in a gentle voice, by now everyone watched the scene play out

"M-miroku doesn't want the baby I'm all alone kagome!" she said looking in her friends eyes pleading with her to make this pain go away

"You are never alone, and I'm sure you just misunderstood. Tomorrow we will go and find out okay" kagome offered with a gentle smile

"Thank you….kagome" sango said feeling drained as she fell asleep on her friend kagome picked her up with ease

"What are you staring at" inuyasha growled to the people watching them. The music started playing as he returned to escorting his mate and sleeping friend to one of the guest rooms. As kagome laid on the bed she kept her eyes on friend and started to growl fiercely

Inuyasha took a step back he hasn't heard her growl like that before "k-kagome" he said softly

"Miroku better have a danm good explanation of why he hurt my sister like this or he'll regret it" she said as she walked out of the room to find her children standing there with rin and the boy standing behind them

"Is auntie okay?" madori asked worried

"Meh the human is fine so quit your whimpering puppy" the neko boy said

"My name is madori you jerk!" She said turning around to glare at the boy

"Yeah aoisochi leave her alone" rin declared madori smirked and stuck out her tongue at the boy.

Kagome smiled "alright every one go back to the ball room and let's party" she said in the happiest voice she could do.

Everyone did and then went to sleep and kagome couldn't wait to hear what miroku had to say, inuyasha just hoped he said fast enough before kagome killed him

There you go if you want to see my son then cheek out my bio!!

Now REVIEW!! Please

-Mimikko

Aoisochi-green son


End file.
